It is Love After All
by KayhalxKun
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke Fight. What happens now? One-shot


It is love after all

It is love after all

NaruxSasu One-shot

KayhalxKun

Kayhal: Heh… This was a total request from a friend. It is Yaoi, so please, for gods sake, don't read it if you disagree with it completely and don't be a homophobe and just diss this kind of sexuality. Yes.. I hate homophobes.. Anyways, yes, this story kind of sounds like a Gravitation thing, but oh well…

DISCLAIMER!!: I do not own the following characters, any of the places that may be mentioned, or anything else that is Naruto related. The only thing I own is this story created by my imagination and my name. I don't even own the relationship between the two. That is all.

"_But that's my only reason…" said a young boy named Naruto, tears welling up in his eyes._

"_And I say come up with a better one." The second boy, Sasuke, was slowly getting angrier and angrier with Naruto. He took a slow sip from the beer in front of him, then set it down and watched Naruto squirm. He couldn't help but wonder: why did Naruto need him, of all people? Why did he need Naruto?_

"_But… I… I can't… Sasuke, why can't you understand that I love you?" whined Naruto, eyes so teary everything was becoming blurry. He tried blinking the tears away, but it only made it worse. He didn't want to wipe them away, and soon he could feel the tears fall steadily down his cheeks in what seemed like streams. _

"_Why? I… I just can't. It's, I guess, because…" Sasuke turned so he couldn't Naruto standing there, crying. It hurt him to think that the tears were caused by him. He faced out the window, then said softly, "Because I love you, too."_

"Sasuke-kun!" The cheerful voice rang through the room as a blonde-haired boy poked his head through the open doorway, blue eyes glazed with curiosity.

"Sasuke-kun, I brought some… Sasuke-kun?" The boy looked around the room, searching for his friend. After searching behind everything and anything that was possible to hide behind, he figured Sasuke had gone out for a while. He placed the bag of Ramen and cream buns he had brought on the table beside the couch, then took his place, spread out on the couch itself.

"Guess he must be out… I'll just wait here" The boy closed his eyes, thinking of what to say when his friend came through the door. He had to tell him today. It couldn't wait. Thinking of this, Naruto yawned, soon drifting off to sleep, thinking of Sasuke.

**One Hour Later**

Sasuke sighed as he came in to his room, finding Naruto asleep as always on his couch. He placed his bag on the bed, then walked over to where Naruto was laying. He was snoring lightly, but Sasuke didn't take any notice.

'He looks so… Ramen and Cream buns?' he thought, standing right over top of Naruto now. He sighed.

"God, Naruto…" Sasuke crouched down so that his face was level with Naruto's. Sasuke wasn't sure what it was, but something was there. What was it? Oh well. Sasuke leaned closer, almost to touching point.

"Oi, Naruto! Wake up!"

"WAGH!" Naruto sprung up like a cat, leaping off the couch into a standing and stable defensive pose.

"Oh, it's only you, Sasuke. I though for sure you were a thief out to steal my ramen and cream buns… Don't do that." Naruto brought himself out of the pose, then went over to hug Sasuke. When he did, Sasuke hugged him back, but not as he usually had done. It was a much softer hug. Naruto smiled.

"What kind of thief would want to steal ramen and cream buns?" Sasuke said, breaking away and heading out to his kitchen. When he arrived there, he grabbed the lonely beer that was there, then walked back to his room. When he opened the door, he sighed. Naruto had been eating a cream bun, the one with coconut sprinkled on the top. Yeah, well, with the mind of a child, he managed to get it all around his face, no spot clean.

"Well, you know, it could be like that one mission we did where the cat had gone missing, but he wasn't really missing, but in actuality he had just run away and picked up by someone else and we had to-"

"I told you before… Stop calling everything we do missions, and I was there, idiot." Sasuke cracked open the can in his hand, then took a long sip. The buzz started at the back of his head, but he ignored it. He walked over to the window, taking the every once in a while sip.

"Oh… Yeah… Sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said. 'Jeez… He's really pissy today…" He wanted to walk over there, hold Sasuke in his arms, then kiss him, a long, sweet kiss. But he couldn't. Not yet, anyways. Tonight was the night. He was ready. He would-

"Why are you even here?" That snapped Naruto back.

"Oh… Well, I… I thought that… Umm… The truth is… I need to tell you something…" Naruto began to sweat. I was hard to tell your best friend in the world that you loved them, and it took the most guts in the world when the kind of love was outcast. But Naruto wasn't sure of one thing… Did he have the guts?

"Spit it out, retard. It's getting late." Sasuke looked at the clock. It read 7 30p.m. 'Damn… Oh well… Guess I'm going to sleep early tonight…'

"Sasuke… We've, well, known each other for a while and, well, I think that the bond between us has grown. Now, I don't mean as just friends, but… What I mean is… Ohh… Well… I…"

'Just say it. He won't hate you if you say it. On the other hand, if you don't say it, you may regret not having the balls to do it.' The two boys' thoughts collided, their minds concentrated on the one thought, but Naruto was the first to say it.

"I love you!"

There was a silence in the room that followed, an awkward one, a long one at that. Sasuke had his back to Naruto, so Naruto was anxious to see his reaction. Sasuke wanted to yell back at Naruto, scream at him, tell him the same. But he couldn't. He stood there, beer in his hand.

"Why?" The word slipped from Sasuke's lips, breaking the silence.

"Wh-what do you mean 'why?'" Here came the hardest part. Rejection. Being rejected by the one you loved. Hopes and dreams crushed to nothingness.

"I mean, give me a reason why you love me." Sasuke turned, then sat in the chair behind him, placing his can on the coffee table in front of him.

"But that's my only reason…" Naruto said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"And I say, you, of all people in Konoha, can come up with a better reason. The buzz began to grow. Why did Naruto need him, of all people? Why did he want Naruto to need him, to want him?

"But… I can't… I just… Why can't you just understand that I love you Sasuke? Why…?" whined Naruto, his eyes becoming more and more filled with tears. Hardly seeing, he tried blinking. Nothing but worse. When Sasuke stood and turned to face him Naruto couldn't wipe them away. The faster he blinked them away, the faster they came, the steadier they fell. He stood there, sniffling, waiting for Sasuke to answer.

"Why? Well… I… I can't because…" Sasuke turned his back on Naruto. It actually hurt him to see his friend in tears and so miserable. "Well, it's because I love you."

Naruto wasn't sure if he was to believe this or not.

"But… But how… You just…" Naruto stuttered. He wanted an answer.

"I know… But… I never thought you would feel this way towards me if you knew… I kept it in… I feel bad for all those times that I yelled at you or even made fun of you in the least bit. It just… I don't know... But I do…" Sasuke sighed. He knew that he had rejected Naruto of his love two minutes before, but now he was asking for it. Was this how love really was?

Naruto collapsed to the floor is disbelief.

"But…" Now Naruto was lost. He was always told by Sasuke that he was an idiot or stupid. He thought he was hated. But now, only fifteen seconds ago, he was told that he was loved. On the floor, he was mumbling one word, over and over: "When?"

"I can answer that for you," Sasuke said, walking over to where Naruto was on the floor. He knelt down, tilting Naruto's head up so that he could see the shimmer in Naruto's eyes. "You remember that one mission with the cat?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's eyes had gone wide, a grin on his face slowly forming. "You mean that '_time'_." Naruto wiped his eyes, following Sasuke as he walked over to the chair. Sasuke sat, Naruto at his feet like a dog. He smiled, chuckling softly to himself, covering his eyes from sight. Naruto's smile began to fade at the sound.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked, putting his hands on Sasuke's knees, leaning his head forward, trying to see Sasuke's face.

"You have coconut on your face," Sasuke sighed, trying to hold back the burst of laughter building up inside of him.

"Huh? Oh…" Naruto began wiping his face, furious that he had done such a thing as to leave something left on his face.

"Here."

It happened so suddenly, Naruto wasn't sure what happened at all. Sasuke leaned forward the inch that was between him a Naruto, contacting his lips to Naruto's. At first, Naruto wanted to pull away. It was too sudden, too soon, but the shock faded, and he relaxed, pressing forward, climbing onto Sasuke's lap.

The kiss sustained for a while, then ended with both of them gasping for air.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, breathlessly.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, looking up into his eyes.

"No. It's a stupid idea."

"No, tell me. Please?"

"Have you got some time?"

"All the time in the world for you, Sasuke."

"Well, I was thinking… If we moved my bag, the bed would be free."


End file.
